Creeping Shadows
by JustSomeone123
Summary: Looking for a fresh start, Lucy moved from the big city with her family to the small village of Magnolia. Unbeknown to her, she would soon find herself smack in the middle of a horrifying super-natural murder mystery as she tries to uncover the dark secrets of Magnolia.


**Creeping Shadows**

* * *

 **I binge watched a lot of J-Horrors recently and got inspired but also terrified, want to make this a series but we'll see. Any-who, thoughts?**

 **Warnings: Character Deaths (A lot of it in future chapters), Language and stuff, might be a few mistakes. .**

* * *

 ** _Prologue:_**

 **Creak.**

The sound of moving floorboards woke eighteen-year-old Sherry Blendy from a much-needed sleep, something that she had been deprived of for well over a week. Groaning, the pinkette rolled over to examine the alarm clock placed neatly upon her dresser. Bright red illuminate numbers revealed the time to be only 3 in the morning and the moonlight rays shining through her window confirmed that fact.

Closing her eyes, head resting peacefully against her pillow, she patiently waited for sleep to greet her once more.

 **Creak.**

The sound, distant and quiet, was still loud enough to wake her up to full consciousness and send a chill down her spine. Originating from outside of her bedroom and in the hallway, it appeared as if someone were walking through it. With her door closed, she could not possibly make out who the culprit was but figured it to be her little sister going for a late-night bathroom trip.

 **Creak. Creak.**

The movements grew in both volume and frequency until it became clear that whoever it was now stood outside of her bedroom. Maybe her sister was sleep walking and had gotten their rooms mixed up-

 **Thump!**

If she had not been fully awake before, she definitely was now. Sitting up, Sherry looked over towards her door and stared, as if waiting for it to open. Hesitantly, she called out "Sis, is that you?" and waited for a reply.

When one never came, she found herself growing slightly irate. It was not unlike her sister to play stupid games like this, if only her parents had not left for the night, they would surely give the little devil a telling off for waking them. Left with no choice, the pinkette removed herself from her comfortable bed and put on her slippers to go and tell her off face-to-face. Taking out her phone, she briefly viewed the main screen – one new message.

Very slowly she approached the door, her slow speed was unintentional, but as if on a sub-conscious level, her body was aware of the dread that filled the air that her conscious mind was not.

 **Thump!**

The bang that came was heavier, more aggressive. On instinct, she jumped back but quickly continued her approach "You're not funny y'know!" she shouted.

It wasn't long before her hand was on the handle of the door and opening it "Why do you always feel the need to bother me, I just want… to…" She cut the rest of her sentence off, there was nobody on the other side of the door. The hallway was dark and most of all, empty.

Unconvinced, she mustered up the courage to transverse the darkened corridor and move towards her sister's bedroom. But as soon as she opened the door, she found herself shivering as a strange, unexplained chill assaulted her body. The room was quiet, dark, almost impossible to see if not for the faint light shining through the window and lighting up the single bed. Sleeping peacefully under the blankets, the darkened shadow of her sister rested.

"You can pretend to be asleep, all you want. You don't fool me," She called over to the girl, her voice menacing as she tried to express her annoyance. She quickly grew impatient when the figure did not move and so attempted to flick on the bedroom light. But to her surprise however, the light bulb did not so much as spark 'had the electricity gone?' she wondered. Not to be perturbed, she took out her mobile phone and approached the bed, switching the screen on to check her messages as she did so. What she read, chilled her to the core. The gut feeling that she had felt the moment she had heard the thump on her door now became ever obvious.

'Over at Wendy's for the night, see you tomorrow – Sherria~'

So frozen in fear that she was, she did not realise her phone had fallen from her grasp until the device had smacked against the floor. In that moment, the figure under the covers had started to twitch, slowly at first before transitioning into violent thrashes and spasms. Terrified, Sherry had proceeded to back away very slowly, she was finding it hard to breath and rational thought was starting to escape her in her fear.

After a final spasm, an arm, bloodied and bruised had emerged from under the cover. Tauntingly slow, it had brushed against the wooded floor and was soon accompanied by a second limb. Sherry did not wait for the figure to fully emerge before she turned on her heel and sprinted down the hallway towards the stairs. She needed to get out of the house, she had to get out. However, in her haste and panic, she had all but forgotten about her slippers. A fact that only dawned on her when she found herself violently falling head first down the stairs. The house spun around too quickly for her to comprehend, every part of her body painfully crashing against each agonising step until finally she came to a halt. On her back, her gaze towards the ceiling, she found herself unable to move due to the intense pain.

She was scared, more scared than she had ever been in her whole life. She did not want to die here, so young, alone… afraid.

 **Creak.**

The creaking had returned and her gaze immediately fell towards the top of the stair-case, although her vision was slightly blurred from the head trauma she had likely received from her fall. She could easily hear the movements coming from up the stairs, each floor-board, every single one made a sound as pressure was applied to them. It wasn't long before the sound was now right above her, literally at the top of the stair-case.

It felt like she had been stuck there forever, every passing second felt like a whole hour. The hammering of her beating heartbeat was the only constant sound and was steadily beating faster and faster as time went on.

"…Ah…"

She could hear the voice loud and clear. A feminine voice… a groan of pain from someone unknown. The pinkette was given no time to contemplate the voice as her attention was brought back to the top of the stair-case. She almost passed out from the sight in front of her, in fact, she wished that she had. What she saw would scare any normal person as they gazed upon it. Crawling towards her, almost painfully, was a woman or what she thought resembled a woman. They were ghostly pale, her face hidden before strands of jet black hair. With each movement of the woman's body, Sherry could hear the painful cracking of bones and torn flesh.

Her eyes grew blurrier, watery now from the tears that were streaming down her face and simply closed them. Unable to face the scene that was before her. She listened to creaking of the staircase as the woman descended them ever slowly and approached her. They were now on ground level.

Sherry waited there, half-expecting to be over-come with pain or anything of the like… anything, but nothing came. She no longer heard any creaking, any sound of movement or even felt a presence. Was she that tired that her mind was starting to play tricks on her, was the whole event just an hallucination.

She opened her eyes to find out…

* * *

" _Thanks Takei, I'm outside the Blendy residence where just four hours ago, at 11:00 AM, the body of Sherry Blendy was found by her sister, literally in pieces, scattered throughout her living room. Investigators are completely stunned at the level of carnage seen here today and are finding it extremely difficult to comprehend how such a thing had been possible."_

" _What truly has investigators concerned is that this is the second possible homicide this week alone in a series of murders that has plagued the town of Magnolia for over four years now-"_

"Lucy, turn that darn TV off and help us un-pack our things."

Seventeen-year old Lucy Heartfilia stared at the television set for a few more moments before turning it off and running to help her parents. If only she knew about the traumatic struggles that would come to pass in her new town of Magnolia…

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
